I will give you the moon
by Raven Solas Hallow
Summary: The sun and the moon know not of my love for you. For you I would fight and kill every King, shinigami, sinner and hollow. Even if every bone in my body was broken I would still fight for you. Until the last breath that I draw I would prove that I love you. Ulquiorra x Orihime


DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT FOR THE ARRANGEMET OF THESE WORDS  
WARNINGS: SPOILER ORIHIME IS KIDNAPPED  
SLIGHT OCC OF ULQUIORRA because he finally knows what love is  
AIZEN KILLING *I hate butterfly man O.O*  
RATING: T BECAUSE OF A CUSS WORD SOME WHERE IN THIS TEXT AND VIOLENCE WITH BLOOD *GOT TO LOVE THE BLOOD*  
Author: Raven Solas Hallow

Dejaré la Luna hueca ya que mi princesa capturada me enseñó el amor emoción  
(I will leave the hollow moon since my captured princess taught me the emotion love)

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_BRAKE~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~BRAKE_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~BRAKE_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~BRAKE_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

_The sun and the moon know not of my love for you. For you I would fight and kill every King, shinigami, sinner and hollow. Even if every bone in my body was broken I would still fight for you. Until the last breath that I draw I would prove that I love you. I would face a hundred deaths, the fires of hell, and the vast unknown for you. For you I would give up everything that I have if only to know that I hold your heart. For you I will give up the hollow moon and all of its power if only for my princess who taught me the emotion that I lack the emotion that you call 'Love'_

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_BRAKE~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~BRAKE_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~BRAKE_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~BRAKE_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

Standing against the unchanging sky of the desert type landscape was a tall dark figure with a sword pointed at the only other living soul in that god-forsaken place for hundreds of miles. The other figure had a blade drawn and planted into the shifting sands as he leaned against it for support. The two figures had been fighting since, the carrot top had infiltrated Los Noches; and now neither figure moved they only looked at each other for any action -other than their labored breathing- that might signal an attack. Ichigo's friends appeared over the dunes of sand to stand witness, as Ulquiorra was the first to charge. He fainted right and then jabbed his clawed fingers through Ichigo's throat at the hollow part right at the bottom of the neck and just like that, the world stopped.  
The demon of Hueco Mundo smirked in triumph that shifted into misunderstanding as he watched the carrot-top teen fall backwards in slow motion and before he hit the ground. "NO ICHIGO!" Orihime screamed and a flash of reiatsu exploded from the sand propelling the teen forward as it encased him within the light. The black and red light dispersed leaving only a monster behind in place of the sweet and caring teen.

The monster looked like Ichigo except for the fact that the orange hair was longer -about middle back- ; the mask with different markings had completely covered the teens face and had grown horns. The rest of his body covered in a bone like material; transforming his, hands into claws of bone and a spiked tail that swished angrily behind him.  
The monster growled sending waves of vibrations across the sand. Ulquiorra stood his ground as the Vasto Lorde Ichigo charged toward him. Ulquiorra barely has time to doge the attack after he realizes that he cannot deflect it.  
Ulquiorra sighs at his failing attempts to counter Vasto Lorde Ichigo's attacks so he calls upon his full release form Murciélago. The fourth Espada started to change after he dispassionately called upon his secrete power that not even Aizen has seen. Ichigo noticed this and started to attack before the transformation could complete itself. Ichigo started to fight his way to take control again. He watched powerless as the hollow of his inner world attack the fourth espada. Hichigo ignored Ichigo's screams of protest as he fired a giant cero at the dying espada.  
Orihime watched helplessly as Ulquiorra started to dissolve due to the damage he had suffered. The girl bit her lip trying to hold back her tears. The fourth espada saw this and asked "Are you afraid of me, woman?"

"No, I'm not afraid of you I never was but I do feel sorry for what's happening to you." she replied before she screamed, "Ichigo you have to stop this! This is not like you. You have to stop-" Hichigo Turned toward the girl and smiled as he powered up two ceros directing one at Ulquiorra and the other at where Chad and Uryū were fighting another group of hollows. "Choose girl which one do you want to save more…the monster or your friends? Hmm… pick one now or I'll kill both."

Ichigo watched as both of the ceros blasted at the decision of the teary-eyed orange hair girl. The decision echoed in his head "I can't choose between my friends so I choose neither of them…I choose myself" the dead girl said confidently. Chad, Uryū, and Ulquiorra were too shocked to move after they saw the destruction of the loving girl.  
"Shatter, Kyōka Suigetsu." Stated a monotone voice; the orangette watched as the world around her started to fall out in jagged chunks dissolving before they touched the marble floors of Las Noches.  
"Stupid girl you thought that you could save your friends by coming here…well it doesn't matter now since they came here to rescue you. Ulquiorra watch the prisoner as I go take care of the second part of the plan. Oh and you can do as you wish with her, she serves no purpose now." Sōsuke Aizen stated as he walked out of the 'meeting room' leaving the demon of Los Noches with the young woman.  
Orihime just sat there on her hands and knees where she had dropped to after Aizen had released the illusion. "Woman what was it that made you answer the way you did?" Asked the fourth Espada once the leader was out of the room.

The trembling girl looked up with her teary doe eyes at the pale espada and answered without a hint of fear.  
"It's because my heart would shatter from the pain of losing them. I rather die than to have harm befall my friends."  
The teal eyes espada looked at the girl before stepping closer to her and pulling her to her feet. "You're heart could not do that it is merely an organ that pumps blood though out your body."  
The girl shook her head her orange hair swishing behind her as tears flew from her eyes. "You don't get it now do you, Ulquiorra." The girl looked down and grabbed the man's hand and placing it over her heart. "It's because of love."

Ulquiorra felt the warmth radiate from the girl's chest, as the fluttering beneath his finger tips continued before faltering. A wave of red erupted from Orihime's shoulder splattering the espada's white uniform with a spray of crimson. The girl's grip on Ulquiorra hand fell away as her body pitched backward and she fell into a pool of her own blood that grew steadily. The figure that cut the girl down stood there smirking. "Lord Aizen." The fourth Espada stated with little astonishment in his voice.  
"Yes, Ulquiorra what is it." the god complex brunette asked. "Why did you do that to the woman?" The other inquired. "That's simple she is of no use to us anymore. I admit that she was an excellent healer but she was more trouble than what she was worth alive. So I mercifully released her...is that a problem Ulquiorra?" Aizen stated in his seductive baritone voice. "No there is no problem with your actions Lord Aizen, please forgive me." The other said to the retreating figure.

A flash of green illuminated the meeting room. When the dust cleared the only evidence of what took place was a hole in the wall and the remnants of a male's body that lay in a bloody pile upon the cold floor. Ulquiorra knelt and picked up the semi conscious girl before using sonído to arrive at Szayelaporro Grantz's lab. Carrying the bleeding woman to one of the metals tables and telling the scientist flatly "fix her." the pink haired scientist may have been crazy but knew better to test Ulquiorra especially when he went to a new level of emotionless cold.  
Hours later Orihime woke in her room in Los Noches. Looking around she weakly moved her hand thus catching the attention of Ulquiorra who sat at the foot of the bed. In a moment he was at her side. The girl looked up into the teal eyes that reflected a new emotion in their endless depths. "Why... why did you save me?" Orihime asked weakly.  
"Because woman, I did not understand what you meant. Until there was a pain in my chest that formed when I saw you lying on the ground bleeding to death from the wound that Aizen inflicted upon you. I know now what you meant. I killed him and saved you because I think that I know that emotion, the emotion that you call love." Ulquiorra stated as he gazed upon the orange haired girl with a ghost of a smile upon his lips.


End file.
